Rusty to the Rescue
Rusty to the Rescue is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station special Once Upon a Time in 1995. Plot Rusty enjoys visiting the Bluebell Railway, but his driver is concerned that the line needs an engine, so Rusty consults with Douglas about finding one on the Other Railway. Douglas mentions that only diesels travel there nowadays, which is where he found Oliver. That suits Rusty and the next day he travels to the Other Railway, slipping past the diesels by fibbing that he is an inspection diesel. He finds a tank engine named Stepney alone in a siding, and he asks him if he likes bluebells. Stepney replies puzzledly that he believes bluebells are beautiful, and Rusty promises to help him run away. Their drivers agree and Rusty helps him to escape to Sodor. Thanks to Rusty, Stepney now happily runs on the Bluebell Railway. Characters * Thomas * Douglas * Stepney * Rusty * Percy (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * The Diesel (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Oliver (mentioned) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas Viaduct * Stepney's Branch Line * Bluebell Valley Station * Vicarstown Goods Depot * Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Viaduct * Bluebell Railway (mentioned) Trivia * This is the only fourth season episode not based on a story from the Railway Series. * The set of the Other Railway is the same as Crovan's Gate set where Rusty met Percy and Douglas, only heavily modified. * In real life, the Bluebell Railway is a heritage line in England. * In the US version, music is heard when Stepney says: "and my friend, Rusty. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Rusty," but is absent in the UK and international versions. * In the UK and international versions, Henry and Gordon whistle to Rusty when he is heading to the Other Railway; the whistle sound effects are omitted in the US version. * Scrap Thomas, Gordon, and Donald/Douglas models can be seen on the Other Railway. * The engines of the Other Railway are represented by Diesel, BoCo, Daisy, Mavis, and The Diesel, all facing opposite to the camera. * In the US, this episode aired before Rusty Helps Peter Sam, so early American viewers would not know who Rusty is. * The Reverend Awdry disapproved of this episode for its portrayal of Rusty rescuing Stepney from scrap whereas, in reality it was the representatives of the Bluebell Railway who saved him. * A reference to the third season episode, Escape is made. * This episode forms the first four part episode based on Stepney the Bluebell Engine. * This episode marks Diesel's last appearance until the sixth season episode, The World's Strongest Engine. Goofs * In the British and international narrations: ** Thomas has Edward's whistle sound as he passes through Bluebell Valley Station. Clarabel is also facing the wrong way. ** Gordon has Duck's whistle sound. ** When Rusty and Stepney return, Thomas, Gordon, and James' whistle sounds are heard, yet they are nowhere to be seen. This is because stock audio from Thomas' Christmas Party is used. * Rusty's truck and brake van disappear in the close-up shot of his driver in his cab. * When Rusty says "Right, we'll find one tomorrow," he has dried-up glue around his face. * When Rusty first arrives on the Other Railway, some chains are hanging beside the signal box, but when Rusty says "Oh, what's that?" the chains disappear. * The tar wagon seen between BoCo and Daisy disappears in the last shot of the Other Railway. * On the Other Railway, the diesels constantly change places. ** When Rusty first arrives, Mavis is to his right. ** When the voice calls out, "Who are you?" Mavis has somehow moved behind Diesel. ** In the shot after Rusty says, "Then I'll just go and inspect," Mavis is back to her original position, Diesel has somehow moved in front of her, and the Diesel appears in front of BoCo. ** In the shot of Rusty escaping from his point of view, Mavis is on Daisy's track. ** In the following shot, Daisy is on the far right track, and the Diesel has somehow moved to the smaller shed. Additionally, Mavis and Diesel have moved to the narrow gauge track. ** In the final shot of the Other Railway, Daisy and the Diesel are back in their original positions. * When Rusty escapes, he passes BoCo. In the next shot, he passes a shed he already should have passed. * When Rusty and Stepney escape, Rusty's cab roof appears to be snapped. * When Rusty and Stepney leave the scrapyard, Diesel and Mavis can be seen placed on narrow gauge rails. * When Stepney and Rusty are on the Standard and Narrow Gauge Viaduct, the house and shed next to the track have moved compared to when Rusty went over the viaduct the first time. * Stepney has Rheneas' whistle sound. * Stepney's eyes are wonky in the final shot. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Thomas and Stepney and other Stories * Biggest Party Video Ever! * Seasonal Scrapes * 5 Episode Video * The Complete Fourth Series * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks AUS * Thomas and Stepney and other Stories * Mixy Presents More Favourites * Rescues on the Railways * The Complete Fourth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.4 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.6 * Strange Story of Thomas the Tank Engine PHL * Rusty to the Rescue (Philippine DVD) MYS * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Adventures * Passengers and Polish and Other Thomas Adventures NOR * Thomas and Stepney (Norwegian VHS) GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 ITA * Here Comes the Queen UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends- Season 4 (Ukrainian DVD) DK * The Brave Engine and Other Stories NL * Rock 'n Roll (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Edward, Toby and the Diesels IN * Trucks and Other Stories Gallery File:RustytotheRescuetitlecard.png|UK title card File:RustytotheRescueUStitlecard.png|US title card File:RustytotheRescueSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:RustytotheRescueWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:RustytotheRescueGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:RustytotheRescue1.png File:RustytotheRescue2.png File:RustytotheRescue3.png File:RustytotheRescue4.png|Rusty File:RustytotheRescue5.png File:RustytotheRescue6.png File:RustytotheRescue7.png File:RustytotheRescue8.png File:RustytotheRescue9.png File:RustytotheRescue10.png File:RustytotheRescue11.png|Douglas File:RustytotheRescue12.png File:RustytotheRescue13.png File:RustytotheRescue14.png File:RustytotheRescue15.png File:RustytotheRescue16.png File:RustytotheRescue17.png|Douglas and Percy File:RustytotheRescue18.png File:RustytotheRescue19.png File:RustytotheRescue20.png File:RustytotheRescue21.png File:RustytotheRescue22.png File:RustytotheRescue23.png File:RustytotheRescue24.png File:RustytotheRescue25.png File:RustytotheRescue26.png File:RustytotheRescue27.png File:RustytotheRescue28.png File:RustytotheRescue29.png File:RustytotheRescue30.png File:RustytotheRescue31.png File:RustytotheRescue32.png File:RustytotheRescue33.png File:RustytotheRescue34.png File:RustytotheRescue35.png File:RustytotheRescue36.png|Stepney's Driver File:RustytotheRescue37.png File:RustytotheRescue38.png File:RustytotheRescue39.png File:RustytotheRescue40.png File:RustytotheRescue41.png File:RustytotheRescue42.png File:RustytotheRescue43.png File:RustytotheRescue44.png File:RustytotheRescue45.png|Stepney's firebox File:RustytotheRescue46.png File:RustytotheRescue47.png File:RustytotheRescue48.png File:RustytotheRescue49.png File:RustytotheRescue50.png File:RustytotheRescue52.png File:RustytotheRescue53.png File:RustytotheRescue54.png|The manager File:RustytotheRescue55.png File:RustytotheRescue56.png File:RustytotheRescue57.png File:RustytotheRescue58.png File:RustytotheRescue59.png File:RustytotheRescue60.png File:RustytotheRescue61.png|Stepney File:StepneyGetsLost10.png|Deleted scene File:RustytotheRescue62.jpg File:RustytotheRescue63.jpg File:RustytotheRescue64.jpg File:RustyToTheRescue65.jpg File:RustyToTheRescue66.jpg File:RustytotheRescue67.png File:RustytotheRescue69.png Episode File:Rusty to the Rescue - British Narration|UK Narration File:Rusty to the Rescue - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes